


Futur Vision

by EmilyBright



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Mid-Season 2, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBright/pseuds/EmilyBright
Summary: Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si Harry voulait plus de café. Mais une vibe accidentelle permit à Cisco de savoir ce que souhaitait exactement Harry, et ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu.





	Futur Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Futur Vision
> 
> Auteur : assassin_trifecta
> 
> Résumé : Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si Harry voulait encore du café. Mais une vibe accidentelle permit à Cisco de savoir ce que souhaitait exactement Harry, et ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. 
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de assassin_trifecta. Quant à l'univers de The Flash, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires. 
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Bonjour et bonne année ! Voici une nouvelle traduction sur l'univers de The Flash. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez que j'ai d'autres écrits en cours à terminer ; je n'avais pas l'intention de recommencer des fanfictions avant de les avoir terminer, mais cette courte histoire de 2 chapitres m'y a un peu forcé. J'espèce qu'elle vous plaira. Le chapitre 1 n'est qu'une sorte d'introduction, contrairement au deuxième qui sera plus long, mais, n'oubliez pas, il s'agit d'un rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !

**Chapitre 1** :

00h32.

 

_Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui ; quelque chose qui le poussait à faire ça. Regarder. Participer. Pas concrètement, bien sûr, mais en étant là, en observant sans pouvoir faire demi-tour, Cisco avait l'impression de faire partie de l'échange. Était-ce même un échange ? Pouvait-il être considéré comme participant alors que l'autre ne savait même pas qu'il était là ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir, parce que l'horloge sur la table de nuit indiqué une heure qui n'était pas encore arrivée. 1H02._

_L'horloge indiqua une minute de plus, pendant que Cisco continuait à regarder, les joues rougissant à chaque seconde qui passait._

_Il était censé avoir plus de contrôle sur ses vibes maintenant. Il était censé pouvoir décider d'arrêter ça s'il le voulait, décider de partir._

_Mais voulait-il vraiment que ça se termine ?_

_Il n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi expressif. N'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait être aussi expressif. Ses joues normalement pâles étaient rougies, parsemées de gouttes de sueur. Ses yeux étaient fermés avec force ; des rides se formaient aux coins. Sa langue allait et venait sur ses lèvres, rendant plus difficile le souffle de Cisco._

Ses lèvres. _Cette pensée traverse son esprit alors qu'il observe la scène face à lui. Il aimait regarder les lèvres de Harry, depuis toujours, mais c'était un fait qu'il gardait soigneusement pour lui. Ses lèvres étaient habituellement sévèrement serrèes – quand il fronçait les sourcils ou prenait un air refrogné –, mais parfois, Cisco apercevait sa langue qui venait les humidifier, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer lacivement quand Harry se concentrait sur quelque chose et ne le voyait pas faire._

_Il ne put s'empêcher de les fixer à nouveau quand les yeux lumineux d'Harry s'ouvrirent et que ses lèvres se séparèrent sur un gémissement._

Jésus, _pensa Cisco, ses yeux s'élargissant à mesure que la vision devenait plus précise. Il regarda les bras d'Harry, ses muscles étonnamment tonique qui remuaient sous sa peau. Harry avait tellement l'air d'un papa endurci, couvert de ses chandails et de ses vestes, que jamais Cisco n'avait envisagé l'idée qu'il puisse être si foutrement bien dessiné en-dessous. Chaque muscle de son torse était déssiné, dur, et couvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Ils se crispaient à chaque fois qu'il laissait échapper un peu de souffle._

Ce gars pourrait me plaquer au sol comme un rugbyman que je l'en remercierais. _En fait, Cisco remerciait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que Harry ne puisse ni le voir ni entendre son souffle se rarifier alors qu'il regardait ses bras bougeaient, ses yeux traînant plus bas pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient même si, Seigneur, il le savait déjà._

_La main de Harry était dissimulée sous la couverture, mais ça ne cachait en rien ce qu'il faisait, d'autant plus que l'autre était accroché au drap sous lui, ses articulations devenues blanches à force de serrer._

Ses mains. _Elles étaient sans doute meileurs que ses lèvres, que ses bras. Ses doigts étaient longs et agiles et caleux comme les mains d'un inventeur devaient l'être. Une fois de plus, Cisco se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait avec ses doigts autour de –_

_Un autre gémissement coupa le fil de ses pensées et se répercuta immédiatement en son entre-jambe. Il regarda les hanches de Harry pousser vers sa main, et Cisco souhaita que la couverture bouge, que la vision change juste un peu pour qu'il puisse voir. S'il n'avait pas pensé à Harry de cette façon avant, il ne pourrait désormais plus l'oublier, parce que Harry baisait littéralement sa main – chaque roulement de ses hanches accompagnés d'un minuscule gémissement haletant et –_

_1h05._

_« C-Cisco ! »_

_Le dernier gémissement ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Presque un cri, plus fort que ce à quoi Cisco s'attendait, et Harry retomba sur le matelas alors qu'il venait dans sa main, ses hanches oscillant puis s'arrêtant, mordant dans l'oreiller pour dissimuler le bruit de son orgasme. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Cisco d'entendre._

_Son nom._

« Ramon ? »

Cisco fut interrompu si brusquement et si brutalement qu'il s'étrangla dans un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu. Une de ses mains était fermement aggripée à la console centrale du Cortex ; les doigts de l'autre avaient à peine effleurés le bord de la tasse d'Harry.

Les joues rougies, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, la respiration forte, les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur, Cisco savait de quoi il avait l'air, mais il ne pouvait laisser Harry savoir ce dont il venait d'être témoin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Demanda Harry, sa voix soudain trop profonde et trop proche de l'oreille de Cisco.

L'inventeur planait au-dessus de lui, à la fois préoccupée et désintéressé. Cisco savait que ses vibes – particulièrement celles dont Harry savait être le sujet – faisaient l'objet d'un intérêt particulier de sa part qui souhaitait toujours en avoir connaissance. Mais Seigneur, pas celle-là. Pas celle-là.

« Rien. »

Cisco secoua la tête, dissipant le brouillard de son esprit. Il fut soudainement reconnaissant de ne pas s'être levé quelques minutes plus tôt, parce qu'il pouvait sentir sous le bureau qu'il était dur. Quand Harry, parmi tous, avait-il commencé à lui faire autant d'effets ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, avalant la boule qui s'y était formé. Il devait expliquer pourquoi il avait, à l'origine, tendu la main pour prendre la tasse d'Harry.

« Tu veux du café ? » Demanda-t-il précipitemment.

Stupide. Si Harry disait oui, il devrait se lever et il saurait tout.

« Non. » Grogna Harry, et lorsque Cisco le regarda à nouveau, il ne fut pas surpris de voir un soupçon persistant dans le bleu de ses yeux. « J'ai terminé ici. »

Harry fit un geste vers son ordinateur, et Cisco réalisa qu'il avait complètement fini de recoder les systèmes d'alerte du costume de Barry.

« J'allais me coucher. » Finit l'inventeur.

 _Oh, putain_ , pensa Cisco. Ses poumons se vidèrent de tout leur air quand il comprit ce que Harry venait de dire, celui-ci s'éloignant déjà. Trente minutes. Encore trente minutes et Harry s'allongerait dans son lit, se toucherait avec le nom de Cisco sur la langue.

 _Oh_ , putain.


End file.
